Codename: Kirby
by Mew Meron
Summary: If you are afraid of reading a story where one of the characters from Tokyo Mew Mew has their brain stuck in a vaccuum, and it isn't Masaya, then this story isn't for you. Original Characters.
1. Nancy Drew? A Tale of Great Fuzziness

Mew Meron: Applauding self Thank you

Codename: Kirby

Mew Meron: Applauding self Thank you! Thank you! You're too kind, really!

Arty: What are you doing?

Mew Meron: Stops clapping Why Arty, we're celebrating the completion of chapter one of the fan fic that I've been trying to write for two years or so.

Arty: We?

Mew Meron: Me, Myself, and I of course…and you of course.

Arty: I'd rather not be included in this ;;

Mew Meron: Ignoring All right everyone; it's the moment you've all been waiting for, now here it is!

DISCLAIMER: I do not own Tokyo Mew Mew and neither do Me, Myself, or even Arty. I do, however, own my story and all the original characters. Well, most of them are really shared between my friends and I, but that isn't the point. The point is, HANDS OFF!! (I also don't own Nancy Drew)

--Chapter 1: Nancy Drew? A Tale of Great Fuzziness--

The weather was perfect that spring day in Tokyo. The cherry trees were in full bloom and the birds were singing. The grass had never been greener, the sky had never been bluer, and five girls had never been more hopelessly lost in the park.

"I hate you Meron" Anneka said, scowling.

"I know!" Meron said cheerfully, flicking a cherry tree branch to make the blossoms fall.

Anneka, Sumi, Cupcake, and Satou had been at Meron's house that afternoon when they were sent on an unexpected errand by Meron's mother.

"Waffles…" Sumi said, "Why did your mother want waffles all of the sudden?"

"I don't know, but I wish she hadn't interrupted out fish fight," Cupcake sighed.

"I would've won anyway!" Satou declared.

"Satou-chan, using a sushi sling-shot is cheating. You had to use one of the trout!"

"You just made that rule up because you're a sore loser!"

The girls continued their walk in silence. Anneka resisted the urge to throw the rocks she passed at Meron, as it was her fault they were lost. Cupcake was trying to hold a conversation with the birds, which wasn't going too well. Satou clung to Sumi's arm, wary of any spiders that might be lurking nearby. Meron continued to flick the branches of the cherry trees and collect the blossoms.

"You know, this park is really high class," Meron said suddenly. Anneka stopped, preparing herself for the brilliant comment that was sure to follow.

"Why do you say that Meron-chan?" Cupcake asked.

"Because it has a lot of nice modern art" she said. Anneka rolled her eyes. Of course, "modern art"; a tree stump would look like modern art to Meron. Still, this was an odder conclusion of Meron's than usual, so Anneka felt the need to inquire further.

"What modern art?"

"All those big paintings they have on display in the middle of the paths…you know, the ones with the squiggly lines and the dots; they're done by this guy with the initials M-A-P.

"YOU MEAN TO SAY THAT THERE'S A MAP AND YOU HAVEN'T CHECKED IT TO SEE WHERE WE ARE?!"

"Silly Anneka-chan, modern art can't tell you were you are!" Meron giggled.

"Unless it's magical!" Cupcake said, her eyes sparkling. Sumi grabbed Anneka before she could kill either of them.

"Um, where was this "modern art" Meron-rin?" Satou asked.

"Let's see, I think we passed one about 20 minutes ago!" Anneka let out a yell of frustration that echoed through the trees. A cluster of song birds fled in terror overhead.

"Tweeeeeeeeet! Come back tweet!" Cupcake called. She ran frantically after the birds and disappeared into the woods.

"Cupcake-chan come back!" Satou cried. There was no answer. Anneka was still trying to break free from Sumi so she could strangle Meron, who was balancing a cherry blossom on her nose. "Um um everyone…guys Cupcake ran off! She might be lost! Anneka-chan, Sumi-nee-sama, Meron-rin?" Satou called Cupcake again but heard only her echo in reply. Seeing has her friends were preoccupied, she realized that it was up to her to retrieve the lost lamb. She ran in the direction her friend had gone.

It was Sumi who noticed first that the two girls were missing. She was about to inform Meron and Anneka when a sudden cry in the distance caused more birds to take flight.

"Satou-chan!" Meron said, dropping her cherry blossoms all over Anneka.

"She's not here and neither is Cupcake-chan!" Sumi said.

"WHAT? Now they're even MORE lost? Why does this always happen?" Anneka yelled.

"Never mind, we have to find them!" Sumi said, running in the direction they cry had come from. Meron and Anneka followed close behind, and all three of the girls failed to notice the large signs and the orange tape that read "DANGER: KEEP OUT". In less than a minute they found themselves in an abandoned courtyard. Satou was shaking, crouched behind an old bench.

"Satou-chan!" Sumi cried, rushing to comfort her.

"What's wrong? Did she run into a spider web?" Anneka asked, not really caring one way or the other. Satou shook her head violently, but continued to shake.

"Where's Cupcake-chan?" Meron asked. Satou closed her eyes and pointed in front of her. Looming over them was a building that was so startling in appearance that it was hard to believe that they hadn't noticed it immediately. Thick, leafy vines covered the walls, creeping in and out of the broken windows. Graffiti had been left wherever there was a gap in the vines. Trash, broken bricks, and shards of glass littered the ground. One of the tall doors was left hanging from a single hinge, the other was slightly ajar. A rusted cat statue glared at the girls from the top of the structure. None of this stood out very much to the group however. What made the building so hard to tear their eyes away from was the color. Even through the tangle of vines it was easy to see—it was bright pink.

"Well that's just freaky," Anneka murmured.

"Cupcake must be in there!" Meron shouted. "We must save her!" Satou whimpered.

"What is she was kidnapped by ghosts?" she squeaked. Sumi patted her head in an attempt to comfort her. Anneka snorted.

"All the more reason to save her!" Meron said, marching towards the building. Anneka trudged after her, not trusting Meron to do anything by herself.

"It's okay Satou-nee-chan, I'll protect you," Sumi said, helping Satou to her feet and leading her in the direction of the pink tower. Satou cowered behind her as Meron threw open the door and lead the girls inside.

Arty: Well it's starting out…almost sane

Meron: Heh heh heh…just you wait

Arty: I fear you

Meron: Don't listen to him everyone! Please review; I HAVE CANDY!


	2. AP Environmental

Mew Meron: Thank you so much for all of your reviews

**Mew Meron:** Thank you so much for all of your reviews! For now I will ignore the fact that most of them were from my friends who I told to read the story…

**Arty:** Where's their candy?

**Mew Meron:** Candy? Where?

**Arty:** You said you had candy for the reviewers at the end of the last chapter.

**Mew Meron:** Oh! Silly Arty, I just said I had candy, I didn't say it was for the reviewers! The candy is for the amazing authoress, who happens to be me! ((eating candy))

**Arty:** I hate you.

**Mew Meron:** I love you too.

**DISCLAIMER:** I do not own Tokyo Mew Mew. If I did, I would have never let 4Kids license it. I also wouldn't be writing fan fiction, because I could publish it and make a gazillion dollars. Yeah…that's definitely what I'd do.

--**Chapter 2: Advanced Placement Environmental is Really Boring; No Offense Earth**--

As soon as Meron entered the pitch-black building she inhaled a lungful of dust and began hacking wildly, causing Satou to jump about ten feet in the air.

"Cupcake-chan?" Sumi called. There was no answer.

"I can't see anything!" Anneka complained. She kicked the broken door, causing it to fall off its last hinge. It landed with a THUD, and more dust was thrown into the air, reflected by the sunlight that was now flooding in through the empty space where the door had been.

"Anneka-chan, you're going to anger the ghosts!" Satou said as she clung tighter to Sumi's arm.

"Whoa, look at all this!!" Meron yelled. Satou, Anneka, and Sumi turned around and found themselves in the middle of what seemed like a pink palace. Smooth, white pillars held up the dome ceiling, on which was painted a mural of the sky. A simple, yet elegant light fixture was hanging by what seemed to be the trademark of the place, a winged golden cat. Dusty picture frames and torch lights hung from the wall, white tables and chairs filled the enormous room, and pink hearts were everywhere. Among all the aging beauty and splendor there was one thing that had survived the stain of time, something that no matter how much dust it had collected would always remain perfect.

"CAKE!!" Meron shouted. Everyone ran to the delicate display. Through the glass covers, they could see many sugary wonders that made their mouths water.

"Cupcake-chan was here!" Sumi said, indicating the streaks on the glass covers where the dust had been wiped away and the one tray that was empty except for what seemed to be crumbs.

"Who's Cupcake?" Anneka asked, not willing to look away from the treasure.

"Let's eat!" Satou said, lifting the cover of delicious-looking strawberry shortcake. There was a load pop as the lid and the tray separated, similar to the sound of a soda can opening, and the shortcake turned to dust. Satou frowned and put the lid back on. The dust remained, and she tried taking the lid off again, to no avail. She did this a few more times before deciding that it was hopeless, and moved on to the next dessert. Again there was a pop, and the cake turned to dust. Satou shrieked.

"They're ghost cakes!!"

"No they're not!" Anneka-chan said, pushing her out of the way. She grabbed one of the sealed displays and opened it slightly, peering through the crack. The cake disintegrated with a pop and dust exploded in her face. Furious, she grabbed what appeared to be a table leg off the floor and smashed the rest of the glass cases, causing cake dust to fly everywhere.

"They're gone!" Sumi whimpered.

"Anneka-chan killed them!" Meron wailed, her eyes filled with tears. Anneka threw the table leg at one of the few windows that was not broken and shattered it.

"Come on!" she yelled, "We're going to find Cupcake and get out of this worthless dump!" Meron, Satou, and Sumi all sniveled but followed Anneka as she stomped around the room, kicking up dust with every step.

"Hey look!" said Meron, who had instantly recovered from the death of the cake.

"This better be important!" Anneka fumed.

"It is!" Meron insisted. "I'm making a dust angel!" Sure enough she was lying on the floor moving her arms up and down and her legs side to side.

"Wow Meron-chan, you already made two!" Satou said.

"Two?" Meron turned her head and came face to face with another dust angel. She screamed and jumped up, inhaling a lot of dust in the process.

"What's wrong?" Sumi asked as Meron coughed wildly.

"Ghost…dust…angel!"

"What are you talking about?" Anneka asked. "You made them!"

"No no no, I made THAT dust angel!" Meron said, pointing to the misshapen figure outlined on the carpet.

"But…you didn't make the other one?" Satou said, trying to piece things together. Meron shook her head. Satou's gaze shifted slowly from Meron's dust angel, to Meron, and then to the other dust angel. She frowned, clearly thinking hard about what it meant. Finally, a little lightbuld went on over her head.

"GHOST DUST ANGEL!!" she screamed, latching onto Sumi. Anneka sighed and bent down do examine the so called "ghost dust angel". There was something familiar about it…

"Cupcake," she said.

"The ghost ate Cupcake!" Sumi gasped. Anneka kicked her as Satou began sobbing hysterically.

"No you idiot, Cupcake is the ghost! Look at the dust angel!" She pointed to the head of the dust angel. There was a faint outline of a braid, similar to the one Cupcake had.

"So….Cupcake is the ghost, and if she's a ghost then…she's dead!" Meron declared proudly. Satou wailed as Sumi patted her head and cried softly.

"NO!! She's not a ghost! She just made the dust angel!" Anneka spotted something else by Cupcake's creation. "Look, those are her footprints. Ghosts don't have footprints. We just have to follow them and we'll find her…_alive_!" Satou, Sumi, and Meron stopped sniffling and followed Anneka as she traced Cupcake's footprints to door that was nestled in the corner of the room.

"A broom closet?" Sumi said. "What would Cupcake-chan be doing in a broom closet?" Anneka shrugged. The idea of Cupcake being in a broom closet didn't surprise her—after all, it was Cupcake. She turned the doorknob and the door opened slowly with a horrendous creaking noise. Inside there were no brooms, but a staircase. Anneka found a light switch, but it didn't work; she didn't expect a building that old to have power anyway. She could hear the three girls behind her shaking.

"Well, let's go!" She grabbed Satou's arm and pulled her down the staircase with her. Satou squeaked and pulled Sumi forward by her arm, who dragged Meron down by the sleeve of her shirt. As Anneka marched forward she began to notice a faint glow at what she figured was the bottom of the stairs. Anneka ignored the terrified squeals from the three behind her and concentrated on the light. She briefly wondered why any light would work in such an old place. She stopped walking, but not on purpose, she had hit a wall at the bottom of the stairs. Satou, Sumi, and Meron all crashed into her. Anneka swore and looked over her shoulder. The light caught the corner of her eye and she saw that it was a sliding door that was slightly open.

"THE GHOST IS IN HERE!" Meron declared proudly. She grabbed the handle of the door and threw it open.

"There is no ghost you id—HOLY CRAP SHE IS DEAD!" Anneka jumped backwards into Sumi, who was holding a passed out Satou and looking like she was about to faint herself. Meron didn't know what was wrong until she looked down. Lying on the floor was Cupcake, and she wasn't moving.

* * *

**Mew Meron:** Are you my mother?

**Arty:** No, I'm your conscience.

**Mew Meron**: ((Ignoring her AP Environmental teacher)) Dango.

**Arty:** Shut up and end the story.

**Mew Meron:** ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ…

**Arty:** Please review…


End file.
